Whipped
by MaiaKittyMeow
Summary: a one shot of Laura and Taylor. fluffy and cute. dryers and whipped cream. enjoy.


**Just a Laura and Taylor one shot. I hope you like it, I laughed at half of this while I was re-reading for mistakes. Tell me what you think!**

**Whipped**

* * *

><p>"I told you this was a bad idea!"<p>

"That's my line"

"What if I'm claustrophobic?!" Laura yelled.

"But you're not, otherwise you wouldn't have entered this dryer, or the one on set."

"I'm starting to feel claustrophobic. Why do I get into so many dryers?"

Taylor shrugged and smiled. "It's for the fans."

She was the one with the 'brilliant' plan. Her and Laura were going to hang out in her apartment, to have a 'sweatpants, pizza, and Netflix night', when she came up with the idea of taking a picture for Instagram, since people kept saying they miss them. And the picture idea? Get into the dryer and we will take a selfie. Only problem, coincidentally, the door jammed and won't open.

"This one is so much smaller." She curled into herself to be less squished. "Okay, unlike prison, we have phones, call maintenance or something, or your land guy"

"You know how weird it would be explaining this? I can get it open, I even know where the manual is" Taylor got up from sitting cross legged on the floor and walked to her closet, where she kept a pink bankers box of receipts, manuals, old mail, etc. She came back and sat in the same position as before, and opened the box to search through it.

"I'm pretty sure I'm suffocating" Laura quipped her line.

"Very funny" she searched through the papers and pulled out the manual. "Found it"

"Good"

"It's in Spanish"

"I'm going to be stuck in here forever."

"You are being dramatic"

"That's why I became an actor"

Taylor rolled her eyes and looked at the pictures. "If I do this wrong I might need to get a new dryer" she mumbled as she looked at the complicated instructions.

"If you do this wrong you might have to get a new Alex too"

Taylor playfully pouted her lip. "Does this mean we are breaking up?" she joked and Laura laughed.

"We are still 'married', don't get your pink panties in a bunch"

Taylor looked down and saw the waistband on her panties above her sweats and blushed slightly before giving Laura a playful glare. "You're such a pervert"

"Just get me out of here"

Taylor looked down at the manual and found that she had to take the bolts off the door hinges. She should've guessed, it was really that easy.

"Okay I figured out how"

"Good, now hurry, I think I need to pee"

"You think?"

"No. I know I need to pee. Too much vodka"

"That's what you get for drinking with Natasha before coming over." Taylor smirked before continuing. "Speaking of Natasha, guess what she told me tonight"

Laura went wide eyed and her cheeks pinkened. Upon drinking and Natasha's prodding, she had admitted her infatuation with Taylor, well, more like her 'big adorable crush' as Tash calls it. "Uh, what."

"Guess"

"t-that Kate Milgrew is stealing you away from me" she joked.

"No, guess again"

"That we might release season 3 early because we are already wrapping up?"

"No, keep going"

"That it's a true fact that all the bones in your body make up a human skeleton, because that's my joke"

"She told me that one, but no, she told me that _someone_ on set like-likes me"

"Like-like? What are we, third graders?"

Taylor shrugged casually. "Might as well be, with the big school girl crush you have on me" she looked at Laura who cheeks were red and her eyes remind her of a deer caught in headlight, and smirked with amusement.

"I…You see" Laura chuckled nervously. "She's just joking"

"Uh huh" she turned the wrench over in her hand. "So here's the deal. I'm not letting you out until you admit you like-like me"

"That's not fair! I'm not going to say I like-like you, that's stupid. Let me out before I pee in your dryer."

Taylor crossed her arms and her blue eyes went smug. "You don't have to say like-like, just, perhaps something like "Taylor Schilling, I have fallen in love with you, please, be my little spoon" she cradles the wrench against her face dramatically and sighed dreamily.

"No fucking way"

"Suit yourself, I already know, you might as well get it over with, but whatever" she started to get up when Laura's husky voice interrupted her.

"So what if I do, Taylor, why do you want me to say it so bad? Do you like-like me too and we can get real married and run off into the sunset?"

"Why not?" Taylor smiled her thousand watt smile and Laura raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying you like me too?"

"Too? You just admitted it!" Taylor chuckled and tapped the glass between them. Laura rolled her eyes and slumped back against the dryer while.

"Do you have your phone with you?"

"I think so…shit" the brunette patted her leggings' waistband and found nothing. She looked through the glass and saw a mischievous glint in her co-star's cerulean eyes.

"Oh no"

"Oh yes" Taylor whispered and dialed Laura and ran off before coming back with Laura's phone in hand. "Let's see, lemme scroll through, okay, tell me you don't have a crush on me when I have a heart emoji next to my name."

"Because…you…"

"Okay anyway, back to mission plan, conversations with Tash"

"Oh god don't go through those"

"'she looks so hot today, how did I think I was straight', 'I filmed a sex scene with Taylor, heart emoji', Laur, really?"

She didn't respond, just watched the disaster in front of her go down.

"Have you seen her fucking eyes? How are you not in love with her too?' aw thanks, 'I dreamed that we fucked and there was whipped cream everywhere'" she looked at Laura who had her head in her hands with embarrassment. "Do I even need you to say it anymore?"

"No you don't, just let me out."

Taylor brought the wrench up and took off the four bolts and the door clattered to the ground.

"I'm not even sure I want out anymore, can I just stay in here and get swallowed in my own embarrassment?"

Taylor giggled and held out her hand which Laura took and crawled out before standing and stretching her long legs. "Look, Tay, I-" she was interrupted by the blondes lips connecting with hers. Laura stood stunned for a few seconds before responding, bringing her hands to Taylors hips. It was a slow, mesmerizing, soft kiss. When they pulled apart Taylor looked at her co-star lovingly before her eyes darkened a shade and she pulled their lips together more rough than last time, her hands traveling from Laura's waist to her breasts. Laura pulled away from the desire filled kiss to lay passionate bites and kisses on Taylor's neck. She traveled back up and connected their lips again, pulling the two closer than she thought possible. Taylor swiped her tongues across Laura's bottom lip and she opened her mouth, giving Taylor what she silently asked more. Their tongues met in a furious dance and they battled for dominance, Laura eventually winning when Taylor pulled away for air. They looked at each other's darkened eyes and smiled.

"So you and me just…what does this mean?"

Taylor's devilish smile and mischievous glint in her eyes came back from earlier as she played with the stretchy waistband of Laura's leggings, which turned Laura on beyond belief.

"It means I want you to go to the kitchen, into the fridge, and grab the Reddi Wip"

* * *

><p><strong>Lolololol I don't know where this shot idea came from, but it kinda just happened, review!<strong>

**Until Next Time, 3**

**MKM**


End file.
